Ariel West: The Autobiography
by Z451
Summary: A look through Ariel's eyes at her life and the events that led her to Brandon and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Ariel West, now there's a name for you.

If anything I do agree it's part of who I am.

Because when Brandon found I had nothing.

It was if I had bet my life in a casino and lost it all.

But thanks to Brandon, I have a home, a family, and freinds.

A better life in my eyes then what was before.

And what was that you may ask.

It's not exactly simple plain all white paper that your asking me to unfold it's more like a complex origami crane.

One made by a master artist and crafter inspecting every detail to the upmost point of the wings.

Meaning my life's story was very complex and very reviting and excrusive to it's extents.

As for the meaning of such statements you can ask someone else later because I'm now about to tell you my life.

The true story completely factual about how I was married to Brandon, had Philip, saw my husband get killed and how I became a grandmother.

Within these eyes you will see the reflection of my past like that of a mirroring glass.

And up the hill the stone will go, time to enjoy the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first and foremost, I'm not a saiyan obviously.

I have part saiyan in me from the merger with Molasses.

And no I'm not human either.

I'm a Kaleesh.

And now you probably sit there wondering what is a Kaleesh?.

Well I'll make this clear and simple.

My race was a minor one in the universe, we lived quietly and peacefully.

We prayed to the gods and angels we worshiped and we lived happily.

Everyday bringing back food and water from our desert planet.

But one night the sound of a roaring battle in space forced us out of our night hibernation.

It was the saiyans they were at war with another planet out of our atmosphere and control.

The battle was raging onward torward much death and destruction.

The elders of the village warned the people of forecoming danger by the saiyan race.

And despite all odds we called them fools until the next morning.

Apparently after the battle ended the saiyans spotted our planet.

The next ting we knew we were captured by the saiyan army before we had a chance to flee.

We became there slaves aboard a massive warship in space destined for Planet Frieza.

Noting that he rather he die then be a slave to anyone a young kaleesh teenager went to the engines and placed on a bomb on them.

As soon as the bomb detonated the ship started to split in half.

And if I wasn't half as lucky as I was that night I wouldn't have fell into the other half of the ship.

Amongst no one but myself.

The other half exploded, initiating the extinction of my race.

Soon my half of the ship, the unused portion crashed through the atmosphere of a volcanic planet.

I was only 5 years old when I landed for the first time on that horrid planet.

I was frightened as the horrible tyrant known as Hawk temporarily adopted me into his kingdom.

As I was lead to an empty bedroom Hawk was silent.

But my fears were raging.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to my room I didn't care if it was a bear cave or a wolf's den I was going to get some sleep.

I needed rest in order to figure out what would happen to me next after all, my species was dead, my family was dead and I had no home.

Because as I would later be informed the saiyans destroyed the planet in accordance with our insubordination.

I was sleeping there and now in a lonely and desolate area far beyond the vast and unaccountable paradise in which I presided.

When I awoke the next morning after being terrorized by horrendous nightmares I found some a note it said simply,"Get dressed, eat, and advance downstairs".

I abided by the note and was all down with my morning routine and down in the palace in less then ten minutes.

"Your early".

I looked around to find the source of that voice.

Then I saw the human-like bird sitting in the throne before me.

"It is uncommon to have anyone get to a meeting twenty minutes early".

"However it is a excellent thing".

"Because hardly anyone ever gets to a meeting early".

"So therefore I must congratulate you for working your affairs to present yourself before me in a pleasant manner".

"Thank you".

"No need to use words of that nature all the time".

"But now since your here we will address the issue at hand".

"First off you are a new comer".

"That much we know".

"But we don't know your species or name".

"My name is Ariel and I'm a Kaleesh".

"Your a Kaleesh?".

"Yes".

"But that species has been eradicated by the saiyan armada".

"Then that means I'm the last of my specie's".

"Interesting that means your royalty".

"Huh?".

"On this planet those who have become the last of their species are automatically royalty".

"Meaning of which you will have to be my adoptive relative".

"And princess of this kingdom".

"I'm honored but...".

"No need for any words you are a successor to me which means".

"You will live here until you are 21".

"In which you will choose what to do with your life".

"If I'm still in my position that is".

"Now then tomorrow you go to school".

"Today you stay in your room and do your chores".

"Farewell my daughter".

Then I was lead back up the stairs to my bedroom.

Where I got a list of chores and a hardened life.

A life as hard as a rock.


	4. Chapter 4

After that I spent my childhood and teenage years learning the proper etiquette, manners and cordial ways of being a queen.

And the so called adopted father, Falcon was never around to even witness my turorial or even act like a father to me.

When I got free time away from the constant school work and chores.

I would lay on my bed and look at the holographic stars on the ceiling, read my books, or brush my hair by the mirror.

Soon enough when I was 20, I became mystified with the presence of a warrior on a quest.

When I saw him enter I knew there was something unique about him.

He was accompanied by another mysterious warrior who was dark like the tables.

They approached Falcon demanding a solution to the riddle of the quest they were on.

Their strength was confirmed when they threw Hawk on the floor in front of Falcon.

"Uh..., Falcon your highness these warriors came and defeated me sire"

"Weakling, you are of no more use to me Hawk" Falcon said.

Then unsurprising me Falcon finally executed the bumbling Hawk.

But the warrior that puzzled me was interested in who I was over that.

"You the one looking at my daughter, Ariel, I'm going to kill you"

Then Falcon battled the stranger to keep me from leaving the planet.

A planet to which I despised more then anything.

He managed to defeat Falcon without breaking a sweat.

I was surely pleased to leave the awful planet.

That I even came running to him.

Then pecked him right on the lips.

"Thank you, noble warrior you have aided me greatly that man took me captive for my whole life"

"And as repayment I shall aid you in your quests"

Without saying or notioning anything he agreed and I was off on another adventure.

Finally off that pathetic planet and that horrid man.


	5. Chapter 5

Brandon had the qualities of a leader and over the time we spent together proved he was a great leader.

It was of course only a few minutes before Brandon and Flip left the planet along with myself to land on the barren graveyard that was the third planet in the quadrant.

During that time I admired Brandon's heroic attitude, protectiveness, and the way he acted personally.

He proved something many saiyans failed to do he proved he cared about other people even over his own self.

Seeing those qualities in him soon would persuade me to fall in love with him.

He was my beautiful knight in shining armor who came to rescue from the dragon that held me captive.

It was romantic the dreams of us together and with each other forever.

Then we landed on the planet.

And it all faded away, but I knew I could make it come back but Brandon had too tough a saiyan shell for him to tell me he cared.

So I went along with everything like it were just a mission and I was just luggage that someone forgot to pick up.

After just finishing watching the dreams fade I got an even more grotesque view vial skeletal remains of several creatures sprang up out of the ground like geysers.

And seeing Brandon and Flip they were already ready to fight so I decided to prepare myself as well.

The skeletal creatures attack us at all sides and in innumerable numbers.

I managed to defeat several of them in combat.

And surprisingly they didn't give me any perception of fear because by the end I was fighting them off and defeating them like it was all a game.

Soon there leader appeared before us streaming in all glory imagined by them.

Pathetic to us because Brandon the valiant warrior that he is.

Was able to finish him without any real sweat or trouble.

That was when Brandon seared the stone from his chest and combined the two others.

I then remember the great flash of ionic proportions which I believe looked like that of the big bang so many years ago.

Then the one person I hated to meet in a dark alley or anywhere for that matter appeared before us.

Eromoisis the assassin of Frieza's who didn't care whether he was killing babies or not.

I listened in disgust as he shot terrble sentences at Brandon and Flip and as he even suggested horrible ideas towards me.

As everything went I stood there watching the three men fight rapidly.

Soon I saw Eromoisis devour the fused stone and I got the feeling that things were to get complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

Upon Eromoisis consumption of that stone I saw the light of day slowly closing, it honestly appeared as though night had begun early in my eyes, the smash against Brandon's face sent the effect of somnambulism within my body.

The crash, the fall, the blood interwoven over his face, it appeared to me that he was worse then I ever saw him before, lying there death stricken and dying, I couldn't describe how or why but my head and heart fused that day as I came near him attempting to kiss him to revive him like the "Sleeping Beauty" myth, it was extremely painful seeing him lay there in front of me.

Even so, the pain bestowed from the crash into the ground near him, an the splinters of the shattered rock couldn't quite show the same effect as how much pain, how much fear surged in me that day.

It was then, there for the first time I realized I was in love with him truly, for then I saw him beautiful and strong, but not easily manipulated or naive as some suspected of him, soon though as I watched him lying there beside me while my eyes began to grow dim, I configured our romance likely more so of "Romeo and Juliet", and of certain principals and correlations that I had drank the poison potion and had vowed to die alongside my love for better or worse.

Ailments, often go away though, as Brandon showed by reawakening furious, my head thought it a dream that his hair glowed brightly alongside his body but that was my first impression, when I saw and found that he had defeated Eromoisis with fewer blows then it took for a man to defeat a rhinoceros, I knew I had found a powerful love and romance, or if took the wrong way an ending curse, therefore I knew I had to be careful and gain knowledge of my subject, else I should be like Eromoisis, less matter left to me then a microscopic star.

"What happened?".

"I destroyed a super nova".

"What?".

"Eromoisis is gone and now we can have peace, we can populate Vega six eternally through".

"Brandon after I fell what happened to you?".

He remained quiet then I knew he had an emotion he wanted to describe but at the time his pride and reputation wouldn't allow it, he left my first version of the question unanswered, like I had just asked it to a the wind.

"Brandon?".

The silence continued I heard the emptiness of space repeat and echo itself along the borderlines of my entire auditory nerves like a cave would, the dull air repeated, soon it became apparent that I had made the mistake of believing he would tell me of his emotions and feelings at first.

My punishment was a shortly lacked answer and another prospect of decline in safety on his part.

"Nothing, I recovered from my injuries, became a super saiyan, and killed Eromoisis that's all".

"Really?".

"Don't push it Ariel".

"Now I'm going to investigate this planet ans see if any other surprises await us here".

As expected he didn't tell what I wanted to know and instead lacked any sort of pint or fraction of what it was that I should know, he left me with the plain and simple dirt sediment that slept upon the mattress of the planet currently, and nothing else but cold, harsh, and dead and empty, air.


End file.
